Better Than Sex!
by love4jommy
Summary: just some jommy smut for ya!


-1A/N okay I didn't write this my fuck buddy did. He knows how much I love smut so he did a story for me with us in it. I changed it around to make it for Jommy. I thought it would be really cute and he was fine with it. Let me know what ya's think if he should write me some more or no!

Better Than Sex

"What is?" the attractive blonde next to me at the bar asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me," she said with a smile that glimmered in her blue sapphire colored eyes." I couldn't help but overhear. And I heard you say it was better then sex. But I didn't hear what was. I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious."

My best friend Kwest smirked into his beer, obviously as interested in my response as the blonde. How the hell was I going to get myself out of this one? That's what his smirk said.

"Well, you know" I told her, trying to sound sensitive as I stalled for time. "Lot's of things." My mind raced. I didn't want to reveal what Kwest and I had just been discussing, but I didn't want to tell her to mind her own business, either. Not a pretty thing like her.

"Name three," she said a challenge in her voice. Kwest smirked again. This time, with sound effects, I heard him chortling as he tried his best to look deeply interested in the little white cocktail napkin stuck to the bottom of his bud light.

"Three," I mused, as if it were difficult to whittle down the long list in my head to only three.

"Let's see," I said, trying to look as if I went around all the time listing things that were better than sex. "Well, gosh, there's walks on the beach, of course." I held up my thumb to indicate number one. "And holding hands, that's number two." My pointer went up, "And…..and…sunsets." Now my middle finger joined the others.

She closed her hand over mine, shutting my fingers back down to zero, and I took in the fact that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring, and that her nails were a short, practical length, but painted a vibrant glossy red. "You sound like a Hallmark card." She looked as if she were going to be sick. Kwest echoed her expression, and I nudged him with my elbow. I didn't care what he thought of my list. I wasn't trying to impress him, just her.

"All right," I said, with a nod, as if that first attempt had simply been a warm up, as if I hadn't been serious about those suggestions. As I gathered my thoughts, I noted with pleasure that she was drinking a black and tan. No frou-frou drink for her. "How about hot air balloon rides, champagne in bed, and cuddling by a fire?"

Now she kicked me, her high-heeled fuchsia sandal connecting firmly with my shine. "Five points off for using the word' cuddling."

"I didn't know we were keeping score."

"I always keep score," she said matter-of-factly." And I know what you're doing."

"At least one of us does," I grinned.

"You're telling me what you think women want to hear," she said, correctly assessing the situation. And I was. Or more specifically, I was telling her exactly what my ex-girlfriend Sadie would have wanted to hear. But while Sadie might have been impressed by all six of my suggestions, the didn't seem to be working with this minx. I stammered, trying to defend myself, but she continued before I could come up with a decent explanation.

"I want to know what you told him," she nodded toward Kwest, who was clearly staying out of this. "What you told him was better than sex."

Oh, Jesus. The thing was, we'd been talking about my ex. A girl who firmly believed in Hallmark card sentiments. She'd probably have exploded with bliss at the thought of holding hands while walking on the beach at sunset. The use of cuddling would have won me points rather than lost them. She'd actually screamed at me during our break-up shouting match that shopping for shoes was better than sex, and that's what I'd just told Kwest (I didn't know if she'd meant sex in general or just sex with me. I was hoping for the former, but believed she meant the latter.) Most of our relationship had been based on fighting and making up. Fighting when she found a copy of Penthouse under a stack of more acceptable magazines. Making up when I brought her a bouquet of spring flowers in apology-not that I thought there was anything wrong with Penthouse, but I hated the sniffs and huffs and irritated glances she sent my way for the two days we weren't speaking. It had become something of a game for me, trying to win her back every time, trying to forcibly pry her from her uptight shell.

What I'd finally realized at the end was that the shell was empty. But it had been so long since I'd had good sex, and the blonde was so pretty, and I was a bit brainwashed after a year of being told that I wasn't sensitive enough, that I didn't know how to proceed. Luckily the girl at my side had no such qualms.

"So," she continued. "Tell me and we'll see if I agree with you."

I took a deep breath. Kwest stared at the TV screen, but I could tell he wasn't watching the game. Not anymore.

"IT wasn't what I thought." I explained. "It was what my ex-girlfriend thought."

"And-"

"Well," -oh, Christ. What to say? Make something up or go for the truth? "She said that shoe shopping…"

The woman started to giggle. "You're kidding."

"You know, that's what I told her, and that's when she threw a shoe at me-"

"A Manolo?"

"Naw," I shook my head. "Nothing that sexy."

"Did she have a foot fetish?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I didn't find any sort of fetish at all with her-" I saw that Kwest was shaking his head along with me. He hadn't approved of Sadie from the start when she'd made a fuss about poker night at our house. Any woman who disapproved of harmless card playing and testosterone-laden bullshit sessions didn't sit well with him.

"Course, your shoes are different," I said indicating the one she's kicked me with. "I mean I could see how shopping for something like that-" the creation was truly delectable with tiny straps that wrapped around her delicate ankles and showcased her long, lean legs.

" Christian Laboutin," she smiled. "But I call them my sex in heels."

I don't know at what point she leaned in closer to me, or when the conversation changed from a titillating discussion to a flat-out come on, but right then, I started to feel a little warm.

"You know shoe shopping, could be sexy," she said, "if you were shopping with the right person."

"Well, anything could be-" I agreed. "I mean, even strolls on the beach could be sexy if you were with the right person."

"Or sunsets," she agreed.

"Or hot air balloon rides."

"Or holding hands-"

We were both smiling now.

"Or walking a stranger out to her car-"

I nodded, "Yeah. That could be really sexy."

"So could fucking her up against the back of it," she said, her voice so low that only I could hear it.

"Oh yeah," I said sucking in my breath. "Yeah, I think that would be the top of my list."

I pulled out my wallet and set a bill down on the counter. The girl slid off her barstool and reached for her purse. She started walking ahead of me toward the entrance of the bar, but Kwest put out a hand to stop her as she passed him. "You play cards?" he asked, as if he were the bouncer and this was the test to get into an exclusive club.

"What do you think?" she poker-faced him right back.

Kwest smiled and let go of her wrist, then gave me the "she's all right" nod. But I didn't care what Kwest thought. I was on my own for this one.

I followed her out of the bar to the parking lot behind. Even her car was sexy, a bright blue mint-conditioned Mustang. I couldn't fucking believe it. But then maybe it was my lucky night. Maybe someone up there liked me. Maybe I'd paid my dues for the past year, and this was my reward.

Maybe I should stop thinking and start doing.

At the car, the blonde turned to face me. There was a tie at the hip of her dress, and she pulled it lose. Suddenly, the cobalt silk dress she was wearing opened up, revealing a bra and panty set the exact same color as her shoes-a deep, almost violent shade of pink. I took a step closer to her, and she slide the dress of her body and tilted her head, looking at me, a challenge in her eyes. In moments, we were in a clinch. I had my hands in her shiny blonde hair, my lips against her neck. Her skin was warm and soft, and when I kissed her, I smelled a scent like honeysuckle. I moved my lips down the front of her body, kissing her breasts through her satiny bra until I had to feel them naked under my hands. I popped the clasp on the bra and she helpfully shrugged off that tiny bit of fabric so that I had the access I craved. Her breast were absolutely perfect, no bigger than a handful, and when I stroked my thumbs over her nipples, they responded instantly, growing harder under my touch. The woman moaned and arched her back, and I started to suckle from her breasts, first one, then the other, until I couldn't stand the suspense. I needed more.

Before I could act, though she looked down at me.

"Take of your shirt," she said her voice close to begging. I was quick to oblige, unbuttoning my worn denim oxford and tossing it onto the back of her car. Her fingers instantly stroked my naked skin, palming my shoulders, touching my chest, before pushing me down.

Slowly, I moved lower and lower until I had to bend my knees on the cement so that I could press my face to the very split between her legs. She leaned back against her car, and she sighed hard as I licked her though her panties.

"Take them off," she demanded

I did so at once, slipping her knickers down her legs and waiting for her to step out of them. I liked the way she looked in just her heels. The thought of shoe shopping flickered in my head again. Yeah, shoe shopping could be sexy. If you knew you were going to get to do this at the end of the day.

I leaned forward again, now to taste her without any barrier. Sweetness flooded to greet my tongue. She was so wet. Had she been thinking about this the whole time? I didn't know, and I didn't really care. I only wanted to taste her, to flick my tongue against her clit while stroking my hands up and down her naked legs, she shuddered as I worked her, and I knew that she was going to come if I continued. I made slow circles around her clit, then sucked hard on it until she cried out. When she came, those magic shivers pulsed through her body, and the moan she let loose made me harder then I've ever been.

As soon as she composed herself, she turned around, offering me her body from behind. I stared at her creamy ass, and then ripped open the buttonfly of my jeans, releasing my ready hard-on.

"What's your name?" I asked as I slipped the head inside her. Warm wetness overpowered me. I had to grip onto the luscious curves of her hips to stay steady.

"Jude," she sighed, her body trembling.

"I'm Tommy," I said, shaking my head at the realization that I was introducing myself as my cock throbbed inside her.

"Please to meet you," she said, suddenly giggling as she much have realized the same thing. But her laughter was quick to subside as I brought one hand around to the front of her body and stroked her clit while I fucked her all over once, to learn each part of her, to memorize ever line, every dip.

I slammed my body against hers as the pleasure built within me, and she stayed right with me, arching her hips to give me the best access, using her own hand on top of mine to show me how she wanted me to touch her. Fast and hard. Our fingers sliding together in her abundance of juices. I breathed in honeysuckle again and I wondered whether it was a perfume or if it was actually her own sexy scent.

When I could wait no longer, I hissed, "I'm going to-"

"Yes-" she said, as if agreeing. "Yes, yes, yes-"

As I came, I lifted her off the ground with the power of my thrusts, and then I felt her body respond as she came right after me, the spasms wracking her, the contractions milking me. We stayed locked together, drenched, her body nearly nude, mine half dressed. When we parted, I reached for the silk dress, but she shook her had and picked up my old blue oxford shirt instead. She slid it on, and then opened the door to her car and climbed inside. I followed her, and we sat in the front seat, grinning at each other foolishly, both of us obviously pleased with ourselves.

"You know, I've seen you before," she admitted as I stared at the way she looked in only my shirt and high heels.

"Yeah?"

"I know you come out her with your friends on Fridays. I've been waiting for the right moment to break the ice. You gave me the perfect opener."

I couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that bitching about my ex would have won me a ticket to paradise.

"But I really have to ask you something," and now Jude grinned back at me.

"Anything."

"What's better then sex?"

"We're not going there again, are we?"

"I mean, to you. I wan to know what you really think. Not what you think some girl wants to hear."

"Nothing," I told her, pulling her close as I felt myself get ready for another round. "Not a fucking thing."


End file.
